plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellise the Electric Blueberry
Ellise is an Electric Blueberry made by Fairy27. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Electric Blueberry is a premium plant. It electrocutes zombies it wants. When fed by plant food, it electrocutes 3 random zombies. It takes approximately 12 seconds for it to make a storm cloud. However, Ellise is a bit different. Appearance Ellise has a blue lightning symbol on her forehead, and red and yellow ones on her right and left cheek, respectively. Other than those, she has an appearance similar to an Electric Blueberry. Personality Ellise wants to bond with others. She however electrocute anyone upon touching her in contact. She is somewhat shy. She has a mission to do, and that is to save time. It has been wrecking into destruction. At least she has Toad and Felix with her. This mission was succeeded, but Ellise left. She went back after a wish was casted. Backstory Ellise was electrified by the lightning in the past, with a certain human. Later on, the two became separated by the thunder clouds. Due to the human having a shy personality, yet not totally, and the two were bonded a bit, Ellise obtained that personality. She was also found lost in the PvZ World, but was at least found her own way, with two new friends. Abilities She generates electricity, with three types: High Voltage electricity, Shrinking/Fire Electricity, and Paralysis Electricity. Info: *The High Voltage Electricity deals random damage, around 100-2500. 5% for the target to be paralyzed for 20 seconds. *The Shrinking Electricity deals 50 damage and leads to the target the shrunk status by around 20%. The target's stats will be halved, if shrunk, yet it only lasts around a minute and 5 seconds. It can contain fire, which has a 80% chance for the target to inflict a burn status, which is to continously damage the target by 5 damage, decreases attack, every 15 seconds. *The Paralysis Electricity deals only 5 damage but has a 95% to inflict paralysis, which has a chance to waste a turn. *She can combine every kind of electricity as her strongest power, dealing a fixed amount of 500 damage. It needs to be at full potential to activate, however. Plant Food When fed by Plant Food, Ellise can attack the whole area, not just large. It may deal 150 to 5000 damage. She will use all 3 types of her electricity when doing so. However, she rarely sees and eats Plant Food, unknown why. Allies Ellise is friends with Toad and Felix the closest. She wants to find more not just for fun, but also to help with her mission. Ellise is the leader of Team Destiny. Appears in these RPs: *Survival RP *More coming soon. Trivia *Ellise is rumored to live in another world. *Unlike other users who made their respective plant counterparts naming after their name.7's main character, not named by her name. *Ellise and Rose are the only Windy Continent inhabitants (Even though Ellise's true habitat is unknown) who knew about Boot-legs, since they're blocked in the said state. **Ellise knew them by travelling other areas. *Ellise and Boot-leg Electric Blueberry aren't enemies but rather some sort of friends. Both like to zap things. Quotes *"Shocking, isn't it?" *"I am shy, don't come near me..." *"Even with my shyness, I must go with my mission, with electrocution." Gallery Ellise_normal.png|Ellise's normal appearance Ellise_powered.png|Ellise's electrifying appearance ElliseSeedPacket2.png|Ellise's Seed Packet Category:Plants Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Electrical plants